


The sea of forgotten hope and unknown cries

by Froggie_princess



Category: Refugee - Fandom
Genre: Bed time reading, Other, Sad Story, Sea, Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie_princess/pseuds/Froggie_princess
Summary: This story is about a young refugee girl on her journey of survival as she’s left alone within a harsh world that has turned on her in a spilt second. Will she survive or will she perish with the cries of the unknown as well?
Relationships: Child and parents





	The sea of forgotten hope and unknown cries

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my stories that I had written for English but it’s turns out I didn’t have to do it -_- . But I hope you enjoy reading and sorry for any bad grammar within the story. Please leave a comment or such if so. Bye!

**The sea of forgotten hope and unknown cries**

“You need to get ready now, they are coming.” “I’m not leaving you mama, I won’t ever,” her hands shaking in despair as she holds my face, I will never forget the sadness in her tear filled eyes and its not like she had a choice, she was doing this for my own good , something I couldn’t fully have understand at the time. Harsh knocks on the door alerted my mama as she pulls her warm hands away “where’s the money?” A voice of a man who sounds like he smokes 50 cigarettes a day, my mama pushes the money into his hands twitchily, he grins and looks at me self-satisfied. Mama grabs me tightly, whispered over and over “ I love you and I promise I will find you” then the man roughly grabbed my shirt, dragged me along. Mama yelped as she felt me gone, her cries still haunted me today. The man pushed me into a van that looked as if it hadn’t been washed for decades. 

All I remember was the cold dust ridden floor under my body as I lay emotionless and hopeless. This all shouldn’t have happened, mama, baba, âbji and I were supposed to be together forever all because of this stupid war. I cry even thinking of all the things we could have done if I hadn’t been born in this war ridden country. I woke up to head splitting voices, screaming in unknown language. “Where am I? What’s going on?” The door burst open, with the smoke reeking man, yelling orders to stay quiet and keep moving. I think that’s what he was saying because the other people were doing it. Were there always people here? Or did I not notice? He points to a white and dirt covered warehouse that looks wore down and had broken pipes sticking out with signs that has skulls on them and the words in a language I don't know. My body frozen up, I want mama, baba and âbji not this. My eyes filled up with water and the man is storming up to me, looking red as a bull. Right before he could roar at me, this older looking boy stood in front of me, shielding me from the wolf. He stood there and defended me but I couldn’t hear a single word he was saying as the memories past me like a lighting strike. The wolf left the argument but still points harshly at the warehouse. The boy turned to me and hugged me as we walked into the unknown depths. 

He looks at me and whispers in my ear “ My name is Zana” he smiled at me, making me feel safe and warm inside. “Amaya” I quietly responded back, he smiles again but quickly frowns as we are in the warehouse. We stopped as men gives all of us, books? I opened it to see a photo but I don’t recognise my name and my age is completely wrong. Wait what’s happening? We were pushed into another van with men screaming orders, Zana and I hold hands so tight that even air can’t past. My head feels dizzy and I’m not aware of my surroundings with my eyes hazing. Right until we reach to a front desk, the receptionist calls for each person to stand in front of her. I look around seeing signs and guards watching our every move. She signals me to come as it was my turn, my legs shaken as it walks and so are my hands when giving her the book. “What is your name ?” I think that’s what she meant, I hesitantly say words I don’t recognise and she nods, pointing me the way out. I remember sitting down on the comfortable chair and looking through the windows, my hope is dismissing each seconds from what I still had left. Zana tried to cheer me up but my frown was becoming to be permanent.

The sky may be beautiful but how could I enjoy it without family by my side. Arriving at a place called Indonesia? I think that’s the name and so was Pakistani? We came from Pakistan to Indonesia? I’m lost in thought as the wolf yells instructions again right after we stepped outside, forcing us into another van. I’m tired of this, tired of everything I want to be home with mama, baba and âbji. The sun hits me the same way the sun shined on me and âbji as we played through the long grass while picking flowers . Baba was a writer and mama was a house wife. Baba always used to tell me everything about the world and how freedom is the best gift a person can have and no human deserves to be treated wrong. He didn’t make much but we were happy, happy and together. Leading up to that day, baba looked stressed as he wrote in his new article and mama was crying uncontrollably. They were fighting about how baba could endanger us with his words against the government. Baba screamed how it would let the world know our suffering from our own country whilst mama was crying, her voice discordant as she wails out that baba is going to get himself killed. I lost hope in this world, lost hope in humanity from that point on. The day they took baba still today seem unrealistic like a dream or a blur. **Why did god abandon us that day when we needed you the most?** They took âbji because she was shrieking with panic but was still a strong fighter. She refused to let baba go, they took away the light from her eyes , forever gone as red splattered all over the walls. 

The world has looked bleak and dull ever since and I wished I could have said goodbye one last time, I wish I could’ve told baba and âbji ‘I love you’. The world is cruel, isn’t it? The smell of sea water wakes me up form my daze. We stand in front of a boat that could only accommodate 14 people at most, but as I look around my setting I see there could easily have been 40 people. Zana looks at me with worry as he apparently was calling my name over and over. I give him a weak smile, he was the only one who I felt safe with, it’s strange as I don’t know him well but he gave me a sense of hope. He’s all I have now. His chocolate brown eyes warm me up along with his beautiful smile that was so magnificent the moon could never compare to it. “ We have each other now’’ he looked at me filled with gratitude, I swear I could see his eyes twinkle with reassurance and trust. We hold our hands together as we go on the boat, we didn’t care about anything else as along as we had each other and I’m definitely fine with that. Maybe this could be something different, different but better than before.

Never in my 13 years of life have I felt this optimistic and hopeful, he really is my hope (I blush even thinking it). Rocky waters hit against the boat without mercy, storms are forming like never before, its only been a few days since we set sail. It’s cold, wet and crowded and there are children crying as parents try to warm them up with body warmth, people pray to god for a safe journey and a bright future after all of this. Wave after wave, it never stops, along with the pangs of hunger that was arising day after day. Zana and I hung on to each other so we don’t accidentally fall into the water like a few have. This isn’t what we deserve, no one deserves to suffer like this, but I guess this could be for the greater good right? Another storm heads in our direction, but this one isn’t like any other storm. It’s the the size of 5 buildings stacked on top of each other and the closer it came the stronger it became and the more it destroyed my hope. Everyone is shrieking and praying like never before, constantly saying the same words louder and louder each time. I can now barely hear my screams and instead hear everyone else’s, screams that will haunt my nightmares at night and be forever ingrained in my head.  
  


The storm becomes so strong that it pulls people off the boat and the rough waters start to feel like painful ice shards being thrown at me . My hands struggled to hold on to Zana’s big warm hands. He looks at me with fear and uneasiness, he pulled me in closer with his soft voice desperately trying to reassure me with soft-nothings **“ Amaya don’t let go of my hand, promise me you and I will survive this, just please don’t let go.... you’re all I have.”** Tears flood his face like never before and I want more than anything to wipe them off and tell him everything will be alright, but it was too late.... our hands let go and my body is thrown into the painfully cold water. All I can hear is Zana’s voice crying out for me. **I’m sorry Zana I couldn’t keep that promise, I really am.**


End file.
